Crystal (PKMN Life)
Crystal, usually referred to as Crys, is a character in Pokemon Life. She made her debut in the GSC story arc. Story Volume 1 Crystal lives in Violet City and received her Pokedex shortly after Gold did. She is first seen going shopping with her Chikorita, Ditto, Jigglypuff and Cleffa Egg. Team Rocket, however, decided to attack the mart, forcing Crystal to escape by riding her Jigglypuff. Cleffa's egg hatched shortly after this escape. Crystal is next seen near Azalea, playing with her Pokemon (it is shown here that Cleffa evolved into a Clefairy). Gold comes across Crys, and together the two venture through Ilex Forest. While in the forest, they are tormented by a pair of Gastly, but manage to capture them when Chikory evolved into a Bayleef. Later, outside Goldenrod City, Crys met up with the Day Care Couple, who gave her a Togepi Egg. Volume 2 Crystal, outside Goldenrod Department Store, watches her egg hatch into a Togepi, and heads out to go to the bike shop, where she orders some folding bikes for Gold, Silver and herself. Crystal manages to get the first of the bikes, but is forced to catch up to Gold and Silver in order to deliver their bikes (yes, Crystal kept two folding bikes in her bag all that time). Crystal managed to deliver Gold's bike in Ecruteak City, and comes across Silver on the way to Olivine, agreeing to do a trade so that his Kadabra could evolve while also letting him take the last remaining bike. Volume 3 Crystal is later seen visiting a "Rage Candy Bar" souvenir shop in Mahogany Town, only to find out that it's actually a secret base for Team Rocket. Crystal ends up being attacked by Team Rocket Grunts, and only manages to escape when Chikory creates a Light Screen to stop their movement. Later, Crys arrives at Goldenrod City, outside the Radio Tower Team Rocket had taken over. When Chikory, who had since evolved into a Meganium, failed to destroy the barrier surrounding the tower, Gold and Silver came along, suggesting to her that she could have her recently caught Mr. Mime used Substitute to sneak inside the barrier and, guided by Gold's Espeon and Silver's Alakazam, defeat the Pokemon making the barrier. Inside the tower, Arianna attacked Crystal inside a room made to reflect her greatest fears (in Crystal's case, things out of the ordinary would be her greatest fear). By having Clef evolve into a Clefable and attack with Metronome, Crys eventually managed to defeat Arianna. Arriving at Ilex Forest, Gold, Silver and Crystal managed to stop Archer, the leader of Team Rocket, from kidnapping the legendary Celebi. After this battle, Crystal mentioned that she had brought a Kecleon along for the final battle, but never got a chance to use it. Pokemon Crystal specialises in breeding. Consequently, she is most skilled in breeding Pokemon to get baby Pokemon that are as strong as possible. On Hand In the Box